Affair of the Mind - Jasia
by holbythings
Summary: After Jac notices something unusual about Zosia in theatre, can she help her get better? TW: Self harm and possibly other things in the future. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey! This is my first fic so be nice? Aiming for one chapter a week. Leave a review!

The blinding light of the overhead lamps shone into Zosia's eyes as she looked up to check the clock again. 5:24 pm. Zosia looked back and tried to concentrate on the procedure happening before her. Jac caught her eye. 'Doctor March, if you'd like to close up?' Jac asked, almost pointedly. Zosia sighed defeatedly. Ms. Naylor had obviously seen how distracted she was. _Of course I'm going to make a fool of myself,_ thought Zosia. 'Y-yes.' She reached forward and the sleeves of her scrubs rode up, exposing neat rows of red lines. They looked quite recent and althought Zosia willed for her not to see, nothing got past Jac Naylor. The consultant raised an eyebrow and Zosia felt a wave of nausea roll over her as she realised the enormity of what had just happened. _I'm going to be struck off,_ thought Zosia. _What if she takes this to Dad or Serena? I'm finished._ She shuddered, imagining all of the worst case scenarios. She finished what was asked of her, despite slowly, terrified that she would do something wrong again. 'Thank you, Doctor March,' announced Jac. Her voice echoed around Zosia's head and she felt a dizzying wave of anxiety. She steadied herself, trying not to let anybody else see anything.


	2. Chapter 2

With a black coffee from Pulses in her hand, Zosia pressed a button on the lift and stood in silence as the lift took her up to Darwin ward for another shift. The door opened onto pandemonium, with nurses running rampant and seemingly no order. 'Doctor March,' Jac said sharply, 'I was wondering if we'd see you today. There's been an RTC near Holby tower and we're getting most of the casualties.' Jac gestured to a man in some sort of neck brace who was in distress. 'Male, looks to be about 30s, found near the tower with no ID. We need a head CT as soon as possible.' Zosia nodded, taking in everything that Jac was saying. 'And, Zosia, can I see you in my office once this dies down?' murmured Jac in a hushed tone. 'Of course. I'll get on it.'

Zosia went into hyperdrive, trying to chase CTs and being bombarded with requests, but Jac's small comment to her kept repeating at the back of her mind like a broken record. I _s this about what she saw in theatre yesterday? She's probably called in Psych.._ Zosia helped to push the man's bed into a suitable arrangement. The man didn't talk until Zosia was finished. 'Have you seen Ariana?' The junior doctor had been asked to keep track of anybody trying to find family but was aware that he might be in a state of confusion. She shook her head and the man looked strangely passive. _There might not even be an Ariana_ , she thought to herself. 'You'll be going for a head CT soon, but don't be surprised if we have to run a few more tests, you're in a bad way, I'm afraid.' The man nodded, seemingly content. No sooner than Zosia turned around to try and go to Jac's office, she had Cara thrust notes in her hand. 'This is Maria Benson. She's eight years old and she can't find her parents. She had a pre-existing heart condition so we're going to check her out, make sure everything's alright.' 'Couldn't we send her to paeds?' 'Full, I'm afraid. Also,' Cara looked around before continuing, 'Jac Naylor's been staring at you all day. Are you expecting a promotion or something?' 'Something like that.' Cara winked and sprinted back to the nurse's station.

Maria stared at Zosia, looking confused. 'Doctor, why are you so worried?' Zosia shook her head. 'It's nothing. We'll check you over and ring around to see if we've found your parents yet.' The little girl sat up. 'My grandma, can she come?' Zosia smiled. 'If you have her number, we can give her a call.' The girl recited a Lancashire phone number and Zosia went over to the phones at the Nurse's station to see what she could do. She had just put the phone down after leaving a voicemail when she heard Jac's voice. She turned around with a start. 'That word in my office?' 'Yes, I'm so sorry, I've been swamped and I just-' 'It's okay, come now, provided you don't have anything hugely important to do.' The F2 shook her head and Jac lead the way. She closed the door behind Zosia and sat down behind her desk. 'Dr. March,' she began, 'Those wounds on your arms were hard to ignore and, frankly, I cannot act like I didn't see them. Were they self-inflicted?' Zosia started shaking. She didn't like lying to a senior member of staff, but she had no choice. 'No.' 'Doctor March.' snapped Jac, very abruptly, upsetting Zosia. 'Fine! I did.' Jac sighed. She hadn't had to deal with situations like this before. 'Do I need to call in a counsellor?' The mere mention of the word make Zosia start crying. The thought that she was crying in front of a Cardiothoracic consultant made her cry even more. Jac softened. 'Do you want to go to Pulses and talk about it?' Zosia didn't know how to respond but even if she could, she couldn't talk because she was still crying. She simply nodded and attempted to dry her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Zosia couldn't stop tapping, shifting, wriggling. Not only was she a spectacle because her eyes were still red from crying, but no one expected to see Jac Naylor having a friendly coffee with an F2. Jac broke the comfortable silence when she thought Zosia was ready. 'Should I be worried?' 'It's none of your concern,' snapped Zosia, who then immediately regretted it. 'I'm so sorry, I wasn't-' Jac stopped her. 'It's fine. I just want to know how you are. You've been here a relatively short time but you're already an asset to this hospital, Dr. March, and I'm sorry if it has seemed like you aren't.' The F2 shook her head. 'It's not that, it's…. It's not work. Please don't call anybody, I can't risk my father finding out. He's already had so many scares and I don't want him to think I've lost it again.' Jac paused, considering. Zosia looked at her face - her cheekbones, her lips - before looking away when Jac spoke again. 'I'll think about it. But you need someone to talk to.' Zosia's pager beeped loudly, interrupting Jac's thought process. Zosia's eyes glanced down. She stood up and started pushing in chairs. 'I've got to go, it's one of my patients.' She looked at Jac to confirm this was okay. 'Same time tomorrow, Dr. March.' Jac sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking things over. _I hope she didn't see me staring at her_ , they both thought.

Zosia sprinted back onto Darwin ward to see Maria being wheeled away. 'What's happening?' she yelled over the sound of the heart monitor. 'She's gone into VF!' someone shouted. 'Charge to 120′ instructed Zosia to someone who didn't look like they knew what they were doing. 'Charged' urged Zosia. Some CT1 administered the shock but it didn't do anything. Zosia yelled in frustration, attracting the attention of Ms. Campbell. 'I'll take over from here. Dr. March, take five please.' Zosia ducked into the closest room which happened to be an empty multi-faith room. She headed for a back-row seat and sat for what felt like minutes in a state of shock, with her head in her hands. _Ms. Naylor was right, I'm in no fit state to work._ After what felt like minutes, there was a sharp rap on the door. Zosia jolted back to reality and turned to face whoever was coming in. It was Dom. He gave one of his knowing smiles. 'I was told I'd find you here. What's wrong, Zosh?' 'Everything's getting to me today. A lot has happened, and I feel so strange.' Dom sat beside her. 'What kind of strange?' Zosia paused, embarrassed. 'Oh my God, you love someone. Who?' Zosia shook her head, strangely silent. 'Well, you'll be glad to know that Maria is alive. Obviously, it's likely she will suffer long-term damage but it's early days. I'm not supposed to be saying anything.' Zosia slowly nodded. 'Will you tell whoever sent you I'm out in a minute.' 'Ah, you mean Ms. Naylor? Yeah, yeah. I've got to get back to Keller, but text me if you need anything, kay?' 'Yeah…' Zosia murmured. _Ms. Naylor asked him to check on me? I really didn't know she cared that much._ Zosia rubbed the long sleeves of the top she had on underneath her scrubs out of sheer habit. She was starting to see Ms. Naylor - Jac? - in a different light.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks for being so amazing you guys 3 just so this makes a lil more sense, downton and perry are psychiatric wards in holby city hospital.

* * *

'Would you care to explain your actions yesterday?' questioned Serena, pacing the room in another new pair of heels. The noise of the shoes clicking against the floor irritated Zosia. 'It was neither the time or the place, Dr. March, and I think you displayed a lack of professionalism. I don't know if you've noticed, but this is, indeed, a hospital you're working in!' Serena turned to face Zosia, waiting to hear her excuse. 'I'm really sorry. I allowed myself to become emotionally involved in a patient's case.' _Here I am, lying to senior staff yet again, but there's now way I'm being sent to Downton or Perry._ Serena didn't look like she believed Zosia but waved her out to the door. 'It won't happen again-' began the F2. 'No, Dr. March, it won't, or else I will have no choice but to inform Mr. Self.' Serena closed the door behind Zosia and she walked out to an unusually quiet Darwin ward, almost tranquil.

Dom was noseying about again and before Zosia could duck behind a pile of patient's notes, he had clocked her. 'Feeling better?' he asked, pretending to take an interest in a young patient who was due for an angiogram. 'Yep!' murmured Zosia, a little too quickly for Dom's liking. 'No you're not. Far too nonchalant. You're also a terrible liar. Still sick with love I see, but don't ask me who with.' smiled Dom. Zosia made a big show of wheeling Ms. Waters out for her tests. 'Well, we can't all be as excellent at lying as you.' Dominic took the hint, if indignantly, and made his way back to Keller. Ms. Waters looked up at Zosia. 'How long will this be? I have stories to write! I have a very dedicated fanbase.' Zosia gave a faint, weary smile. 'Just a quick scan and you'll be back.' Zosia's pager rang and she cast a glance at it. 'I'm so sorry Ms. Waters, I'm needed in theatre…' 'Well, I'm hardly going to wheel myself back, am I? I'm an invalid!' came the barrage of complaints from Ms. Waters. Essie caught Zosia's eyes in the vast hallway. 'I'm sure Nurse Harrison will take you.' Essie turned to give Zosia an 'I'll get you for this' smile but she was already gone, tearing down the halls to the theatre.

Jac was waiting impatiently when a red, out-of-breath Zosia arrived. 'Scrub in, Dr. March. Another heart transplant, and you'll be assisting me.' _I don't want to say something wrong and show myself up,_ thought Zosia. _I have to impress her if-_ 'Zosia?' 'Yeah! Um, yes. Yes… as in I will scrub in.' _Another dazzling performance_ , thought the F2, but when she looked up, Zosia could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile from Jac. Jac pretended not to check Zosia's forearm when the two were performing a surgical scrub. _I don't think there's anything new there_ , thought Jac to herself, _But I can't look properly without it being obvious_. Zosia turned and the two locked eyes for what must have been a split second, but Jac felt nervous, even weak, which she wasn't used to at all. Never one to take any prisoners, even Jac herself was surprised at her new soft spot for the junior doctor. One of the theatre nurses pretended to bang at the window. 'Come on guys, you've been in there for ages!' he yelled. With all previous thoughts repressed for now, Jac Naylor strode into theatre, ready to put on a front and do what she did best.

The new spring in Zosia's step alarmed Dom. 'Zosh, have you taken something?' he asked jokingly, with mock concern. 'The transplant was a success!' beamed Zosia. 'Yeah, but you've assisted in transplants before, only this time, you were assisting Jac Naylor, who you are totally, brilliantly, amazingly in love with!' Dom had worked it out from the furtive glances and coy smiles the two had been exchanging all day. Dom gave a wry smile at Zosia's shocked face. 'I'm not-' she began, but decided against it. 'Is it really that obvious?' 'Does the pope sh-' 'Dr. Copeland, a word if I may?' Dom paled, knowing full well who was behind him. _How does Hanssen always find Dom at the worst possible times?_ Zosia suppressed a laugh as she busied herself with notes. Sambuca Kelly was in for a check-up after her transplant 14 months ago. She checked the chart and started walking to bed 8. Jac fell into step with Zosia as they headed to the same patient. The curtains were drawn, one of Jac's pet peeves. 'Hello?!' yelled Jac exasperatedly. Zosia popped her head in. 'She's asleep. Let's get a coffee, I want to talk to you.' _Oh no, no, no, that was way too direct…_ Jac smirked at Zosia's panicked face. 'Well, both of our shifts end soon, so I think we should go for a drink of something a bit stronger. That is, if you can bear waiting half an hour.' Jac didn't wait for a response. Zosia stood, perplexed, in the middle of Darwin ward. _And I thought I was being too direct..._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: i'm so sorry for the infrequent updates. i've been feeling pretty down lately and i've been floored with school projects, tests etc. i'd like to thank elsaistherelifeonmars, who has given me amazing ideas for this story. check out her stories if u get a chance! (also, yes, i do love waterloo road!)

* * *

The door of the locker room opened and slammed shut behind Zosia as she changed back into her usual wear. She whipped around to see Jac still in her Darwin scrubs, pretending not to look at her chest. 'I was wondering where you were. I'll be 10 minutes, just wait for me outside the hospital?' 'Sure. But, just one thing?' Jac paused to listen. 'Stop staring at me.' smiled Zosia. Jac didn't even give Zosia the time of day and shut the door.

Zosia held a lit cigarette between her fingers, inhaling deeply - an old, terrible habit she had recently fallen back into. However, she was blissfully unaware she was being observed. Holby City hospital was always a thriving hub of activity and that evening was no different. She watched as people started and finished their shifts, and as ambulances came and went. A sudden, sharp voice brought her back to reality. 'I wouldn't have taken you for a smoker, Zosia?' Zosia quickly moved to stub it out on a nearby overflowing ashtray. 'I'm not,' she mumbled unconvincingly. Jac decided to tactfully drop the subject, which Zosia was grateful for.

'So, where to?' asked Zosia as the autumn leaves crunched under their feet. 'Well,' began Jac, 'I know a place in the town centre called Emerald City?' Zosia laughed. 'Sounds very dodgy,' she joked. 'You don't have to go if you don't want to!' replied Jac, jesting. Zosia peered at a sign to the city centre outside the hospital gates, detailing the places to be in Holby City. 'Alright then, let's go.'

Emerald City was buzzing, especially for a weekday, and Zosia dragged Jac in by the wrist, itching to get a good seat. Zosia immediately went to the bar to order shots. Jac tapped her shoulder. 'That's a bit too much for a Wednesday evening, Zosia. Get something lighter' Zosia shrugged Jac off. 'It'll be fine, I can handle it. Get somewhere to sit.' Jac wanted to argue back but resigned herself to raised eyebrows and the shake of a head. Jac reserved two bar stools in the corner of the bar. She'd only been here a few times over the years and marvelled at how much it had changed. She scanned the crowds but there seemed to be no familiar faces - from the hospital, at least. She watched Zosia pay and spoke to her as she came back. 'You did amazingly today, you know.' 'I don't think so. You were so bossy, you practically did all of it,' replied Zosia in a lighthearted fashion, impatiently waiting for the shots to arrive. 'I'm serious. I see a lot of myself in you. That isn't necessarily a compliment, but it does mean you'll be an excellent surgeon.' Zosia smiled meekly, but that sudden shyness was soon forgotten.

Six vodka shots were placed in front of them, each one filled generously near the brim. 'Three each?' propositioned Zosia. Jac shook her head. 'Jesus Zosia, it's a school night. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm booked in for theatre tomorrow.' 'You can't even handle one. I never thought I'd see Jac Naylor like this. What a fall from grace!' chided Zosia. She could see she was getting to Jac and eventually the two clinked classes before taking the shots. 'God, this tastes like shit!' spluttered Jac. The two collapsed into peals of laughter at the impromptu remark. Zosia immediately went for another one and Jac followed suit, but when Zosia tried to take another Jac put her hand on her arm to stop her, not noticing how she winced. 'Wait a bit.' The two kept lighthearted conversation about the days they'd had going back and forth throughout the next few minutes until Jac's phone rang. Jac showed Zosia the screen - Jonny. She knew she had to take it and went outside for peace and quiet.

'Hello?' Jonny was ranting and raving about some parent-teacher meeting she was supposed to attend with him a few days ago. 'Alright, let me get a word in edgeways. I was performing surgery and couldn't go.' 'Yes, it was urgent! Only two cases in the country in the last ten years.' Insults blared through the phone's speaker and Jac hung up before stepping back into the bar. Zosia was still at the counter but Jac noticed two shots missing. I must have been a while out there. 'There she is,' said Zosia to nobody. 'Sorry, it was to do with Emma.' 'S'okay. Is she alright?' 'Yeah, yeah, it doesn't matter. I see you've helped yourself.' she suggested, nodding at the empty shot glasses. Zosia shrugged. 'How strong is that stuff, anyway?' asked Jac. 'Strong enough,' replied Zosia. 'We should probably go back, come to think of it.' Zosia rested her head on her hand. 'Is that the royal we, Jac, or me and you?' _I didn't even realise I said we,_ thought Jac, _but it sounds good_. 'Me and you.' Zosia smiled. 'See? That's what I'm talking about.'

Jac's house was quite ornate, with paintings on the wall reminding Zosia of her old house. _Much better than my dingy old flat_ , thought Zosia, although she hadn't realised a tear had fallen while she was thinking about when the whole family was together. 'Zosia?' asked Jac, concern in her face. Zosia shook her head. 'It's nothing, I just thought of something.' Jac sat down on one of the sofas and Zosia sat next to her. 'I don't think it is nothing. Will you tell me what it is?' Zosia shook her head again. 'I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it. You can understand that, right?'

There was a palpable silence while Jac thought, turning ideas over in her head, before Zosia did the unthinkable - leaned forward, and kissed Jac. Before Jac knew what she was doing, she was kissing back, consumed with the heat of the kiss and how close their bodies were, how their thighs were touching. Jac wasn't sure if it was her rational self or the drink, but something made her not want this moment to end. All previous thought forgotten for now, Jac pulled Zosia closer, deepening the kiss, tracing her fingers along the small of Zosia's back. Zosia kissed along her lover's jaw down her neck, biting the soft flesh near her pulse point, making Jac gasp. 'Not here,' said Jac weakly. 'Where, then?' asked Zosia coyly, her eyes not leaving the consultant's body. 'The bedroom,' replied Jac. Zosia needed no further instructions and the two could barely keep their hands off eachother on the way to Jac's bedroom, let alone when they were inside.

Zosia woke with the bed empty next to her and only a hazy memory of the night before. She remembered…. She remembered Jac and her in Emerald City, and how much fun they shared. She remembered their kiss and what happened afterwards and covered her face with her hands, blackening her vision. This was little comfort to her banging headache, worsened by the sound of her mobile ringing. The light of the screen blinded her, but she could make out Arthur's name. 'Zosia! Where are you? Apparently you're an hour late for your shift? Are you alright?' Zosia looked to her watch. Shit. 'Yes, I'm just getting ready now, I'm so sorry. Can you tell someone on Darwin I'll be there soon?' 'Okay, but I'm not covering for you if Ms. Naylor chases this up.' 'Somehow, I doubt that'll happen.' Zosia ended the call and hurried to get dressed and into work.

'Good morning! Great night last night I take it?' grinned Dom, hanging around Darwin with an excuse of chasing some CTs. 'Do I know him?' 'What?' 'Well, you were out all night and didn't even return home! I'd say you were swept off your feet.' Zosia couldn't help but smile, despite her hangover. 'No, I don't think you do.' she said dismissively, but Dom pressed on. 'Who was it? I know it wasn't Digby, I was working late with him. It wasn't that creep Valentine was it?' Zosia rolled her eyes, trying to catch up on the happenings on the ward, checking notes. 'No. Can you drop it? I'm trying to work and I'm sure you should be, too.' Dom decided to leave it for the time being. 'Fine. Either way, you can't hide it forever. I'll find out soon enough.'


	6. Chapter 6

hi hi hi sorry I've been rlly depressed so i couldn't find the energy to write. ilys for reading and i hope this new chapter is okayyish?

Zosia watched Jac reading something out of the corner of her eye. She found herself wondering how the older woman felt about her. Did she think she was stupid, did she love her? She rested her chin on her hands before she was chased into action by Mo. 'Come on Dr. March, there's a ward to run! Come to think of it, you can help me. Jodi Allen, here about lung problems she's been having.' Mo nodded towards a girl with a fringe coming down over her eyes. 'This is Dr. March, she'll be around if you have any questions, but I think it may be undiagnosed asthma.' 'God, I hope not, I'm due another course in teacher training tomorrow.' smiled Jodi. 'We'll just have to see. Like I said, ask Dr. March any questions you may have, and I'll be back in a bit.' Mo hurried off to another patient while Zosia adjusted Jodi's IV. 'How long have you and that woman over there been together?' The question threw Zosia. 'Who?' 'The one with the cheekbones?' 'We're- we're not really...' 'Sorry, I'm so stupid, always saying things like that. Still, I can tell you like her.' Zosia smiled faintly. 'I'm not very good at hiding things.'

Dom immediately walked away from the Nurses' Station as soon as he saw Zosia coming towards him, trying to act like he wasn't just gossiping. She prepared for the onslaught. 'What's this I hear about you out at all hours?' asked Adele, admiring herself in the reflection of the computer on the desk where she was sitting. Upon seeing Zosia's expression, she explained. 'Word travels fast, especially if it's around here.' Zosia sighed. 'I don't need everyone knowing about my life. I'm not a soap opera.' 'Yeah, just count yourself lucky you weren't in trouble for your late arrival earlier. Naylor seems particularly ruthless today.' Zosia's face lit up with realization. 'Sorry, I have to do something.' Adele shrugged resumed typing something into the system.

The stairwell was quiet but it was known for its bad reception. 'Hello, is this St. James'? Yeah, I'd like to enquire about surgery times for someone, I'm his next of kin. Guy Self? Right, and-' Footsteps behind her made Zosia jump and hang up. It was Jac. 'Guy is in St. James'? What's wrong with him? He's supposed to be away on personal business,' she stated, maybe a little insensitively. Zosia pursed her lips. 'He's going into theatre at about 6pm today.' She paused, visibly upset. 'He doesn't want to make a big fuss, but it's a tumor.'

Jac brought her arms around Zosia. 'What kind?' she asked. Zosia sobbed. 'I barely just found out - It's in his brain, and - I'm so scared.' Jac held Zosia close while she cried. 'Is that why you were so upset recently?' Zosia sniffed. 'Yes. I miss back when everything was happy and simple and my biggest fear was the dark. Now, my biggest fear is what comes next, and losing dad as well as mum, and everything is dark.' Jac held Zosia for another few minutes before she spoke. 'I can drive you. You can go and see him, we have 4 hours before he goes into theatre.' said Jac. 'I have to work.' 'I'll say you have family matters. You deserve to be with your father.' 'Thank you!' said Zosia, and before she could stop herself, 'I love you.' But she need not have worried. 'I love you too.'


	7. Chapter 7

Bit of a lighthearted chapter this time round but whatever. :p Looks like this fic is back from the dead?

The drive back from the hospital was quiet, interrupted only by a Holby radio station. 'Is he...?' began Jac. 'He's alright. He's supposed to go in later than expected but that's it.' replied Zosia distantly. 'They're going to call me when he gets out.' Jac nodded, trying to make out the road signs through the rain. 'He'll get through it,' she stated after a while. 'He will.'

It was about 7pm when the pair returned back to Zosia's flat. Jac made her a cup of tea while Zosia talked to her. 'It was so strange being on the patient's side instead of the doctor's. I wanted to be able to do something but I just felt helpless.' 'You've observed these procedures, Zosia. I know it seems like the world is against you but your dad really does have a fighting chance.' Zosia smiled. 'I'd like to think so.' 'I think I know the guy doing the procedure. Jack Rimmer?' Zosia nodded. 'He's one of the best. Look, it's stupid to stay up all night talking about it. You need some rest, you're exhausted.'

Zosia's bed was cosy and she fell asleep nearly instantly. It ended up being Jac staying up worrying, thinking about ways the procedure could go wrong. She was drifting off when the two were jolted upright by the very loud sound of Zosia's phone ringing. Bleary-eyed, she answered. 'Hello? Yes, Zosia March.' Jac watched her expression, trying to work out what the news was. 'It's okay!' said Zosia after hanging up. 'I mean, obviously there's a lomg road ahead, but he made it!' Jac beamed and the two hugged. Just as they were pulling apart, they heard a noise downstairs. 'What's that?' asked Jac, surprisingly easily frightened. 'Of course, it'd have to be Dom and Digby back from a night out,' said Zosia, bemused.

'Zosia!' yelled Arthur from the kitchen, checking the clock. It was 15 minutes until the three made their way to work but there was no sign of life. 'She can get herself fired for all I care, I'm not ruining my voice shouting at her,' muttered Dom bitterly into his coffee, earning a displeased look from Digby. Dom sighed. 'I'll knock on her door, but I'm not a personal alarm clock. Not unless you pay me, anyway.' He got up to about 9 steps up the stairs before hurtling back down, the fear of God in his eyes. 'Are you okay?' asked Digby frantically. 'Are you hurt?' 'She was talking to someone,' said Dom, 'Who sounded an awful, awful lot like Jac Naylor.' 'You're joking?' asked Digby.

'No, and I'm outraged. I should have a right to feel safe in my own home.' said Dom, finishing his coffee. 'I'm leaving, our shift starts in about 7 minutes.' Dom hurried along, kicking into his shoes and grabbing his keys. 'Wait until I see Zosia. This, my dear Digby, is what they call blackmail material.'

The door slammed. 'I guess we couldn't avoid it forever,' murmured Zosia. Jac was bewildered. 'This is why I never had roommates, see,' said Jac, still sleepy. 'As if anybody would share a flat with you. What time is it?' Jac checked. '9 o'clock.' Zosia groaned. 'I think I'll call in sick.' 'I'm not complaining,' said Jac weakly. 'For once,' replied Zosia wittily as she dialled the number for Holby staff. 'Anything to avoid the boys after this morning,' she laughed as the phone was dialling. 'We could go to St. James' and visit your father?' Zosia held up a hand as she gave her excuse. After her hanging up, Jac continued. 'We could go right now.' 'Save it! I'll go later. He'll be asleep.'

Jac was still lingering around the flat when the two junior doctors returned home. 'Good evening, ladies,' said Dom jokingly, setting bags down onto the table. Digby kept well out of the way, busying himself with some ornament that apparently needed arranging. 'Dr. Copeland.' replied Jac, watching the smirk on Dom's face. 'I knew you were good, but I can't believe you pulled Jac Naylor, of all people.' Jac raised her eyebrows, not bothering to entertain his remarks. Zosia sensed trouble and looked for a quick way out. 'I think we should go to St. James'n ow. Come on.' begged Zosia. Jac relented and the two were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Jac and Zosia drove back from the hospital with the windows rolled down and an old, battered CD of Zosia's whirring in the background. Jac didn't need to ask how it went because she heard everything first. 'And the ward is great,' said Zosia, going off on a tangent, 'They reckon he'll be out soon. To be honest, I think he's a bit sick of seeing me there, but-'

'Hello?' she said a bit indignantly, as she had spent about twenty minutes talking in great detail. 'Just thinking,' smiled Jac. 'It's good to see you happy, even if it is the type of happy that makes me want to buy earplugs.' Zosia gasped in mock offense. 'And to think I thought you cared!' 'I do, but all in moderation,' Jac said, grinning. 'You've taken a wrong turn, too!' laughed Zosia as she watched Jac make a U-turn back to where they were a moment ago.

The car was mostly quiet apart from music for a few minutes before Zosia spoke. 'I think you're amazing, Jac,' she said suddenly. Jac didn't say anything, but the sudden rush of blood to her cheeks made Zosia laugh. 'So amazing that you can come with me to the Christmas party in a few weeks.' Jac finally found her tongue. 'With everybody there?' she asked. 'Yes, and with me. Do you want us to be something?' Jac didn't think for a second. 'Yes, of course.' 'Well, you can show me by coming to this.'

The car pulled up outside the door to Zosia's flat. 'We'll go together, then,' said Jac, watching Zosia get out of the car. She stopped to kiss Jac briefly on the lips. 'That's the spirit.'

•

The next day, Jac picked Zosia up but regretted it just a bit when she saw the looks poor Digby and Dom gave her as they were left to take public transport. Zosia hopped up the steps without waiting for Jac. 'Back from your day off?' asked Bernie, clearly amused. 'Yeah I...' Zosia trailed off, never good at twisting the truth.'

Jac caught up with her girlfriend and heard the end of their conversation. 'I'm her head of department and I okayed t, so if you could just-' Bernie had a wry smile like she'd heard the funniest joke ever. 'Funny, that.' Jac was annoyed now. 'Relax, she's harmless.' said Zosia nonchalantly. 'Coffee?' she asked. Jac relaxed. 'Like old times?' she said. 'Just like old times.' said Zosia.


End file.
